gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington/You People Are Immature
Actually, I didn't insult his religion, if you'll review chat, you'll notice i said "Just joshin' bro." Also, I didn't swear, the words were not classified as swear words, and if it is not 'classified as a swear word, or if it's a word that doesn't even exist, then it is not a swear word! So, you cannot say it was. I did use a sock puppet, ONCE, I went on another account to prove a point, and my point has been proven. And ugh, how many people have used multiple ones that are still on this site? Since when can I not own more than one account? Granted, the name should be changed.. Also, the point I was trying to make . . . That every last ADMIN on this website really is two-faced, because you didn't decide this before. You're doing this in outrage at the blog I made, which was also to prove a point, which was proven. So, while banning me, do note, you did not win. So, seeing as you're just going ot be ignorant and stubborn, it's obvious I can't get out of this one, so, I do bid you all farewell. I want all my pages locked, so that nobody edits them. And if you had even an iode of respect, you'd do so. Thanks for banning me for doing nothing wrong. I guess the only way to communicate with most of my friends has just ben taken. And don't pull the whole "You told us ADMINS to step up." card, because it won't work. ALL the ADMINS target specifically me and John, and it really gets annoying. You only do it to look for excuses to ban us, because you know we're usually right, as I am in this situation. You just want to look powerful and all bad and what not, so, you're banning me. Well, it seems your ignorance has gotten you what you wanted. Jack, you've never had a problem with me joking around in chat before, so I don't know what crawled up you hind end today, but you need to get it out. Don't get all mad at me because you're in a bad mood. And, way to go, you just gave me a headache, as if I don't have enough to worry about, considering I have a week full of tests tomorrow. Really, I only get on this wiki to stay in contact with those that don't get on the game anymore. Well, goodbye, Breasly, they took this from me. While we could Skype, you're not really on often enough. So, to all my friends that liked chatting with me, blame them, not me. They're just overreacting to something infinitismal like always, but they're overreacting because it was me who did it. And yes, I do know you're going to try to contradict everything I've stated, but, you're still looking for an excuse to ban me. I mean, it may seem I'm making a big deal out of this, but it's the little things that matter. But hey, it's only a website, right? -_- I hope you're happy with me being gone, idjits. By the way, you can't put me "complaining" about it on game as a reason to ban me. This just further proves you're looking for excuses. I shouldn't even be recieving a termination for being banned on chat. It should have just been a week long ban, like you would have done for anybody else. But of course, it's me who gets in trouble for something so small. Didn't see this coming. Category:Blog posts